Smutty swanqueen desk story (one shot)
by swanqueen caroline
Summary: so i lost another bet...this was another disgusting, smutty story but it has a backstory this time. so basically Emma and Regina get into a heated argument in camelot and things take a quick turn.


The dagger controls the dark one, whoever is in possession of it has complete control over the dark one and can make the dark one do or say whatever the person with the dagger desires.

Regina was taken aback by the control she had over Emma. They were in a heated argument and it ended somewhere along the lines of "you should be thanking me" which was spat out by Regina and then immediately after the unintentional command Emma said "thank you."

"Oh god, I forgot I had this" Regina said, pulling the dagger out of her pocket, "I could get used to this" sounding a bit more seductive than she intended to be. Emma looked at Regina with intense eyes, this new dark part of Emma also brought out something else. Regina was the first one to act on her desires, she pulled out the dagger and held onto it closely

"Emma, dear, would you help me get out of this dress, it's such a pain" Regina said with lustful eyes.

"You don't need that"

Emma made the dagger fly out of Regina's grip with a swift move of her hand.

"I've wanted to undress you for the longest time" Emma walked closer and closer to Regina.

As she felt Emma against her back, Regina's breathing hitched. Oh, she loved the feeling of Emma being so close to her.

"Well, now's your chance" Regina said in a low voice.

Emma fumbled with Regina's corset and quickly grew frustrated, she decided that 'magic-ing' the thing off of her would be much easier, and that's just what she did. Emma stared at Regina for a while, admiring her naked beauty. She didn't think Regina could get more beautiful than she already was, but seeing Regina without her clothes on made Emma feel all types of different things. She knew that Regina had inner beauty, she knew it from the start, but she loved seeing the outside too. The blonde was snapped out of her admiration when she couldn't see Regina anymore, she saw a cloud of purple smoke, and when it was gone, Emma was naked too. Regina's lips crashed into Emma's, her roaming hands feeling every inch of her body and her tongue exploring every part of Emma's mouth. Emma grabbed Regina's hips and they started to move backwards. Regina yelped as she was unintentionally slammed into a desk.

"Sorry, I'll make it better" Emma said.

She pushed Regina's hair to the side, sucking on her neck. Regina tilted her head, giving Emma more access. Emma moved back to Regina's mouth, leaving behind several deep purple marks on her neck. The blonde grabbed Regina's thighs, spread them apart, and lifted her onto the desk. Regina laid back, Emma kissed down her neck, past the love bites she'd given her, down the valley of Regina's breasts, down her stomach, and finally to her wet, heated center. She sucked on her lover's clit, instantly earning a moan from Regina.

"Oh god...yes...Emma" Regina was already panting.

Regina laced her fingers in Emma's blonde locks, holding her head in place and pushing her farther. Keeping her mouth right where it was Emma raised her hand to Regina's mouth, Regina eagerly taking the digits into her mouth and sucking on them. Seeing and feeling Regina's mouth around her fingers made her even more aroused than she already was. She removed her fingers from Regina's mouth and inserted one inside of her dripping core. Regina's back arched and her head was thrown back. She was moaning and writhing beneath Emma, but she wanted more of her.

"Emma, please, more...fuck me harder" Regina said in between moans.

Emma added another finger and picked up her pace, pumping hard and fast into Regina while still tonguing her clit. Regina's moans grew louder and louder, her hips bucking. Emma knew she was close, she could feel her walls clenching around her fingers.

"Uhh..mmm..yes Emma..fuck, I'm cumming!"

Gripping the edges of the desk, Regina felt like she was going to burst until finally, she screamed in pleasure and came all over Emma's face and hand. Emma moved up to kiss Regina, keeping her fingers inside, letting Regina ride out the rest of her orgasm. When she removed them, Regina whined at the loss. She planted a deep, loving kiss on the blonde and whispered, "Now it's your turn."

Regina flipped them so Emma was on the desk and her head was now between Emma's legs. She kissed down her right thigh, to her center, and up her left thigh before she returned to Emma's heated core. Emma was already soaked just from hearing Regina's cries of pleasure. Regina sucked Emma's clit into her mouth, Emma bucked her hips and Regina moved her mouth to Emma's entrance. She plunged her tongue inside Emma, not wanting to take too much time. She pointed her tongue, moving it in and out of Emma. Emma started to ride Regina's face, aching for more, not noticing she was moaning so loudly. Regina moved back up to kiss Emma, replacing her mouth with her fingers. She placed two fingers inside of Emma, getting an immediate reaction. Not even Regina's kisses could muffle Emma's pleading sounds. Regina picked up her speed, adding another finger.

"Oh fuck! Regina...please, harder, I'm almost there" Emma said writhing.

Regina fulfilled Emma's request, plunging into her fast and hard. Emma's legs started to shake, and she was screaming Regina's name, she didn't notice how hard she came, her juices spilled out of her and soaked both of them and the desk. She couldn't stop herself, it had been so long since she had had sex that was THIS good, and she was on a desk, in a room she didn't even know was for, in a castle that wasn't hers, and in a land that she was unfamiliar with.

"Well, now I know that I didn't lose my touch" Regina laughed and kissed Emma.

"I think THAT is the most powerful magic I'd ever experienced, and I just became the dark one" Emma said, still panting.

"Well, that's a good sign" Regina couldn't stop smiling at the gorgeous woman in front of her.

"Let's do this again, like a lot" Emma said laughing, but definitely serious.

"I would love that" Regina smirked.

Regina cleaned them both up and put their clothes back on with an elegant movement of her hand and a cloud of purple smoke. They walked out of the unknown room that they'd originally started fighting in only to see snow and charming standing outside the door.

"I am scarred for life, and never thought i would hear those sounds from you, but I knew this would happen sooner or later" Snow said with a half kidding, half disgusted look on her face.

"We were walking through the hall, trying to see if you and Regina were okay, we thought you were fighting... until now" Charming sounded embarrassed

"What do you mean until now? We weren't doing anything" Regina was annoyed.

"Um, Regina we can see the marks on your neck" Snow said, looking towards the ground.

"Oh shit, I forgot" Now Regina was embarrassed.

Just when they thought it couldn't get any worse, Henry walked by.

"Mom what happened to you?..oh god are you kidding me?" Not only snow, but now Henry was scarred for life. The two women didn't know what to do, they just laughed it off, and walked away, thinking that they would just erase their memories later. The rest of the time spent in Camelot, would be interesting.


End file.
